


I'm busy

by pajamassquirrell



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, Fluff, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Lesbian Character, Lesbians in Space, Muslim Character, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamassquirrell/pseuds/pajamassquirrell
Summary: Seda is working at the ships wheel when a certain visitor intervenes.





	I'm busy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my girl's request. And yes, Seda is technically cheating on Horace but shhhhh.....

Seda gazed up at the stars before returning to her work. Stars were streaks in hyperspeed. Even at this speed, Seda's attention was of no need. Nothing at this time would be in their way and it would be eons before the ship saw anything but empty space. Seda flipped through files of previous missions. Ocean planet... The moths... Pompeii...   
\-----  
Her face stared intensely at the multiple blue screens around her. Her black eyes were narrowed tightly. She was so pretty. Tanny just couldn't get over it. Her hair was tied back tightly. She was a small speck in the swimming sea of stars in front of her. Her skin was so pretty, so smooth. Her entire left shoulder showed from her baggy sweater. It lwas shiny, it glistened a purple aura around her. Seda jumped out of her skin when Tannys hand landed on her bare shoulder.   
"Tanny?! How? In here???" She blinked. "You're walking about. You need to be in quarantine !"   
Tanny wasn't listening. The girl really could talk. The way her eyes darted around, Seda was a rabbit. A ball of anxiety. She'd love to see her flop over--to take a rest. Her lips were paler than the rest of her skin. Her nose kinda twitched when she was stressed.  
Tanny was so close to her face. She wondered. She closed the gap between them with a kiss on the lips.   
Seda shoved her off and she stumbled over. Tanny was knocked over.   
"Tanny! You're sick."   
Her body loomed seven feet above her.   
"Not anymore."   
Seda reached forward and Tanny felt her body rising. In the palm of her hand, Tanny was studied. Studied the same way she inspected a screw upon the ground.   
"The guy with the big nose cured me."  
Deshi?   
How could he?   
Seda supposed she underestimated the boy. He Did graduate at the top of his class.   
Tannys arms were now draped over her shoulders. She leaned forward. Seda pulled away.  
"Please?"  
"I have work to do."   
But that didn't stop Seda from initiating another kiss.


End file.
